Swan-Mills family Volume
by carla sandria
Summary: Join the swan-Mills in their adventures with family and friends. AU. If ypu have an idea for a one shot about Swan-Mills PM me and I will add it.


Ch 1. How did it all start?

It was a beautiful summer Saturday afternoon in Storybrooke, Maine at the mayor's mansion the family of Regina, Emma, Carla, Henry, Davianna, and Max were eating their lunch provided by Regina. For their lunch was lasagna, Salad, and Tomato Soup.

"Gina the food is absolutely delicious." Commented Emma as the 2 teens and kids agreed with her.

"Thank you dear, I am glad you all are enjoying the food." Answered Regina with a smile.

"Moms" asked Max who was a five year old boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "How did it all start? The family looked at each other.

"From where buddy." Asked Emma wondering what prompted him to ask a question but before he could say anything Henry spoke.

"You know speaking of where everything started Carla and I for our english assignment we have to write the same thing." Henry mused.

"You mean YOU DO because I already did mine on Aunt Zelena from when she was very young up until today." Carla replied as Henry shrugged.

"Wait when you were at the camp the other day." Started Regina.

"Don't worry Mom I was actually helping her. After we put the kids for their nap she told me the story and I asked if I could use it and she was like sure why not." Assured Carla to her mother.

"How did mom meet Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Timothy anyway?" piped up Davianna a 5 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So many questions tell you what Carla and Henry will tell the story of your moms." Asked Emma as the teens and Regina looked at her.

"Do you think we can?" asked Henry unsure.

"Yeah besides we have heard the story many times now besides moms can correct us or add something of their own." Carla replied.

"Yeah, ok." Stated Henry as they started cleaning up. After they were finish they all headed towards the living room.

"Ok and besides this will help improve Henry and Carla's storytelling skills." Regina stated and Emma agreed. Then suddenly the door bell rang.

"I wonder who could it be is anyone expecting someone" asked Regina as her family trailed behind her in confusion to who could it be. Regina opened the door and she saw some of her friends. 2 adults, and 6 kids.

The man was a brunette with blue eyes. The lady was a woman with short Black hair and brown eyes. The teenage daughter had brunette hair with blue eyes. Her younger brother had black hair and brown eyes. The youngest boy was brunet and the youngest daughter had back hair both had brown eyes.

"Theodore, Shelly/Davi Max." cheered the little kids as they hugged their friends.

" William/Henry" the boys hugged each other.

"Liz/Carla" greeted the teens to each other.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." Asked the woman gently to Regina.

"No Brina not at all. Don't stand out there come on in." laughed Regina as she led her guests to the living room.

"Hello Emma have you all had your lunch?" asked the man.

"yes we have have you?" asked Emma seeing the man nod yes she continued "Timothy so my dad is manning the station today."

"Yes so is Mulan and Ruby and uh we _might _get called in." muttered Timothy low enough so all adults could hear.

"Why." asked Emma to Timothy as Regina and Brina walked over.

"Extra caution." answered Timothy.

"Does the mayor need to bring in someone new on Monday?" asked Regina.

"Wait can the Merry Men help us? They are our first defenders anyway." asked Emma.

"I think that would be a great idea." Brina Commented before anyone could say anything Max came them.

"Carla says we gotta cone to the living room." He advised the adults.

"Oh yeah the story." Emma said.

"We'll be there in just a moment sweeetheart." Commented Regina.

"What's going on?" wondered Brina as Regina and the other 3 adults headed to the living room.

"Henry and Carla are going to tell it all began plus Henry needs it for his assignment." Emma explained.

"Carla you." asked Brina.

"I already did mine it was about Zelena trough her chikdhood to adulthood." Carla responded.

"Story time," the twins cheered as Carla began narrating the story.

**Once upon a time many many years ago in the Enchanted Forest. Lived a young girl with a super strict mom that wanted her to be queen and have the power and a dad who loves her dearly. While growing up she wasn't allowed to do many many things. She didn't have a normal childhood. She had to learn to be prim, proper, and act like a lady. Whenever she had done something bad her mother used to punish her cruelly. Years went by she tried to be her best. Soon she was forced into an arranged marriage to a man much older than her with a young girl. But she had a secret relationship with her stable boy. The young girl found out she told on her mom because she had desperately wanted a mother. The mom killed the boy in front of the daughter. The daughter now queen hated her stepchild not to mention the king spoiled his child and paid no attention to the queen. **

**The queen wanted revenge she poisoned her stepchild. A prince came and saved that said stepchild. The stepchild and the prince hunted for the queen to punish her. The queen was on the run but she had some of her best guards that were still loyal to her. She put a spell that would make them immune tp outside magical force. Soon she cast a curse that sent them all to another world everyone's memories were erased for 30 when the savior arrived because her adopted son looked for her. Eventually the curse broke the town came after the queen who was the mayor. At that moment the mayor thought it was the end the savior tried her best to protect the queen from the people. One day the fight was getting worse the Savior was getting defeated little did the queen know that her 2 best guards showed up and together with the savior they protected the queen. While savior was on both sides of the team the 2 guards and their family they started together eventually moved to the street where the queen lived so they could protect her. **

"And thats how they met." Carla started.

"Sis when did YOU come." Asked Max.

"I came when things were still a little rocky it was a few months before everyone accepted the queen and it was about 2 months before ma started dating mom and Henry officially lived with us." Carla answered.

"But Henry saw you?" asked Davi.

"He didn't mom saw me when Henry wasn't around there were times that I stayed at the mansion and whenever Ma came for a surprise visit I would turn invisible and slip out right before ma did and run to lizzie's house." Carla explained.

"Wait I always felt wind at times that was you." realized Enma.

"yeah it was me." Carla admitted.

"Didn't you say that mom found you in an alley behind the library.?" asked Lizzie.

"She did." started Carla then she added "Mom tell he next part cause I woke up at Lizzie's house."

"That's right my mom did put you on my bed." Lizzie commented as Regina started telling how she found Carla.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

**I remember that afternoon I was running some errands but of course the dwarves saw me and several other people that didn't;t like me and wanted me dead. So I started running again and I think the sheriff was dealing with other matters. Soon I found an alley and I hid in there but I could hear breating near me. I went to ind the source and I found a young teenage girl in a box. My heart swelled I looked at her memories and she's a orphan. I wanted to take her in but I knew she wouldn't't be safe my haters would target her in order to get me. I will take her to the Knights they have always been by my side. I teleported to their house. **

**"Regina welcome." Sabrina welcomed me I coukd see her children playing her eldest was at the table. **

**"Hello dear I found someone." I informed her. **

**"Who" they both asked. I swirled my hand an the girl I found appeared laying on their couch.**

**"Where did you find her." the daughter asked as Sabrina went to check on the girl. **

**"Lizzie I found her while on the run she was in the alley behind the library." I ****responded. **

**"Oh no I see why you didn't want to take her to your mansion we'll look out for her, What is her name?" Asked Lizzie.**

**"I actually have no idea sighed Regina then she continued "I am ****gonna go see Timothy about possibly giving her security." commented Regina. **

**A few hours later the girl woke up. **

**"Huh where am I." started the girl. **

**"Hey uh my name is Lizzie and the mayor found you and she brought you to our house." ****Lizzie answered. **

**"Oh what is she doing with me and what is your name." asked the girl. **

**"My name is Lizzie and the mayor wanted to take you in her self but she can't right now cause a lot of people in our town hate and want her dead. She brought you here cause we are friends with her and my parents constantly protect her because people keep going after her." explained Lizzie.**

**"Oh no I hope she is ok and my name is Carla." the girl replied as Regina appeared in the house. **

**"Hello Carla I am Regina Mills mayor of this town I found you and I brought you here." Said Regina looking at Carla. The duo talked as Lizzie sneaked out of the room. **

"Mom and I talked she was going to take me in. I was ok with that and she told me that she was the Evil Queen but I didn't care really. So whenever Regina came over We always bonded. She would always stay at thee house during the week bcause she and the Knights didn't feel like me going to the mansion. When mom invited the Knights for dinner 4 times a month only then I would go." Carla replied.

"How did Henry and Ma react?' asked Davi.

"After he found out that mom adopted me or he seeing me but he has no idea who I was." Asked Carla.

"When he first saw you." Davi replied.

"It was at lunch at school when he heard that I supportred the mayor he wanted to know why." Carla answered.

"How did you avoid grandma and me.' Henry wondered.

"The counselor made sure that my path would not be anywhere near you and her." Carla replied.

"How did Emma react I don't think I was there." Pondered Lizie.

**"**Henry secretly called her over one day when mom was dealing with grandma and grandpa." Carla explained. As the family continued to talk with each other and enjoy the afternoon together.


End file.
